villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Master Core
The Master Core is the true antagonist in the video game Super Smash Bros. for the Nintendo 3DS (it's currently unknown if will stay as the final boss for the Wii U version). It is the combined form of the Master Hand, and the Crazy Hand and the player can only encounter this boss on a certain difficulty. History When the player is playing Classic Mode and managed to reach the Final Destination, on a certain difficulty, they can choose to confront both Master Hand and Crazy Hand at the same time. On a certain difficulty, after the two Hands are dealt with a certain amount of damage, both Master Hand and Crazy Hand merge together to form the Master Core. The Master Core is a formless entity that attacks the opponent in various ways. It can take on the forms of a Sapien, a Scorpion, five Sabres and even a more powerful clone of the Core's opponent. If the player manages to deal enough damage to the Master Core, The Core will revert back to it's true form; The Source. When it's in it's Source form, the player has to destroy it before it unleashed a one-hit KO move. Once the player deals enough damage to the Source, the Master Core is defeated. Powers Each form of the Master Core has various abilities. Sapien The Sapien form is the Master Core's most powerful form. This form can only be seen on Intensity 7.5 or higher. The Core takes the form of a large humanoid creature. It attacks by firing energy balls from its forehead and grabbing players with its hands or its forehead. the Master Core is also capable of moving the stage vertically to try and get players hit by its other attacks. Scorpion In the Scorpion form, The Master Core attacks the player by firing spikes out of the ground, chomp at the player from the background with its large jaws, and do a full-body stomp that causes the stage to tilt for a few seconds. This form can be encountered on Intensity 6.0 to 7.4, or when the Sapien Form is defeated. Sabres In the Sabres form, The Master Core takes the form of multiple swords. The Swords can attack with either homing attacks, or perform slashing attacks. They can even generate energy slashes. This form can be encountered on Intensity 5.1 to 5.9, or when the Master Core's Scorpion Form is defeated. Simulacrum In the Simulacrum form, The Master Core takes the form of a shadowy form of it's opponent. It's slightly bigger than it's opponent, and it's attack's are slightly stronger. However, as the Core takes damage, it gets smaller and smaller. This, form appears after the Master Core's Sabres form is defeated. Source In the Source form, The Master Core is at it's weakest. It becomes vulnerable and stationary at the center of the Final Destination. It can't attack it's opponent. When the Player attacks the Source, it won't retaliate. Continue to attack the Source, and the Master will eventually be destroyed. However, if the player doesn't destroy the Source within a certain amount of time, it will unleash a one-hit KO attack, similar towards Tabuu's Off-Wave attack. If the player has an extra life, the Source will continue the move about five more times until it self-destructs. Fortunately, much like Tabuu's Off-Wave, if the player performs either rolling dodge, the sidestep dodge at the right time, then the player can survive the attacks. This form appears after the Master Core's Simulacrum form is defeated. Gallery Master Hand & Crazy Hand Merging.jpg|Master Hand and Crazy Hand merging into the Master Core Master Core's Sapien Form.jpg|Master Core's Sapien form Master Core's Scorpion Form.jpg|Master Core's Scorpion Form Master Core's Sabres Form.jpg|Master Core's Sabre Form Master Core's Source Form.jpg|Master Core's Source Form Master Core Source One-Hit KO.jpg|Master Core's Source form's Instant KO Move Trivia * During the battle the background music will occasionally go silent and a few quick beeps will play. Those beeps are actually morse code and spells out "Master Core". Category:Super Smash Bros. Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Final Boss Category:Super-Bosses Category:Alternate/True Forms Category:Deities Category:Swordsmen Category:Arachnids Category:Umbrakinetic Villains Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Dark Forms Category:Villains who Don't Speak Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Faceless Villains Category:Omnipotents Category:Monsters Category:Amoral Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Ergokinetic Villains Category:Energy Beings Category:Electrokinetic Villains Category:Copycats